Turbo Movie Heroes from a Different Dimension
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Lerigot comes to earth and is chased by Divatox. The Rangers now shift into a higher gear and chase after Divatox after finding out she has captured two old rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am very sorry about the wait personal life also damn writer's block on this story was annoying the hell out of me. Well I hope you like the story.

**Lerigot and Divatox**

On a distant planet lives a great wizard named Lerigot. He is the keeper of the golden key which unlocks the dimensional gateways of the universe.

Lerigot is hunted down by Divatox a wicked galactic space pirate who needs the wizard's power to release a terrible demon like creature.

Her plan is to join him a sinister marriage and bring forth a reign of terror on the galaxy.

Lerigot's only chance is to seek the help of some powerful friends. But first he must escape his plant and make his way to Earth.

On Lerigot's planet Lerigot was being chased down by the Piranahtrons. The Piranahtrons were relentless in there search for Lerigot.

"There he is." One of the Piranatrons said

"There's no where to run this time wizard." Another Piranatron said

Just then Lerigot used his wand and teleported to Earth.

"You fools you let him get away." The lead Piranahtron said

Meanwhile on earth in Angel Grove at the stadium Jason, Tommy and Joey were training for a charity match. Jason and Tommy were starting the fight then Joey joined in.

"Tommy, spinning heel kick. Kick my hand." The coach said

Tommy tried to do a spinning heel kick and landed on his back.

"Come on Tommy you're trying to hard." The Coach said

Meanwhile on the road in a bus Kimberly and Laura were with the kids of Angel Grove Haven with an eleven year old boy with short brown hair wearing a Blue shirt, Blue Jeans and white sneakers his name is Justin Stewart. Kimberly was getting the kids to sing Row, Row, Row your boat. Kimberly then walked up to Justin.

"Come on Justin I know you know the words." Kimberly said

"I don't feel like singing." Justin said

"You want to talk about it?" Kimberly asked as she knelt down in front of Justin

"There's nothing to talk about I just don't feel like singing." Justin said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly then stood back up and went back to the song. Meanwhile back in the stadium Jason and Joey were having a drink while Tommy was still pumped and ready to go.

"Hey Tommy maybe we are trying to hard." Joey said

"Hand maybe we're not trying hard enough." Tommy said

Just then Tommy did a spinning heel kick but put to much strength behind it and ended up falling out the ring and on to his back. Joey, Jason and the Coach all hopped out the ring.

"Don't move." Jason said

"Oh my back." Tommy said

"Hey can we get some help?!" Jason asked

"It's going to be alright." The Coach said

"Just relax." Jason said

"Man I'm so stupid." Tommy said

"Your ok man just calm down." Joey said

"Don't worry help is on its way." Jason said

A bit later the kids from Angel Grove Haven along with Kimberly and Laura showed up. Just then Justin noticed Tommy being taken away on a stretcher.

"Tommy." Justin said

"Justin, wait!" Laura called out

Justin stopped as Laura and Kimberly went past them

"Everyone just wait right here it'll be ok." Laura said

"Tommy!" Kimberly called out

"Wait here." Laura said to Justin as she and Kimberly went past Justin.

Tommy then got taken away.

"Hang in there pal." Jason said

"Hang tough Tommy." Joey said

Meanwhile back on Lerigot's planet inside a fish like submarine. Divatox appeared.

"Idiots." Divatox yelled

Divatox then walked over to a couple of Piranahtrons and started beating them up. Divatox then turned around and looked at Elgar.

"You." Divatox said

"Me?" Elgar asked

"You let Lerigot get away." Divatox said

"Hey it's not my fault. It's them they screwed up." Elgar said

"There your men so that makes this your fault." Divatox said

"Whoa hey don't do anything to me I'm your favorite nephew." Elgar said

Divatox turned around and then made a blade appear and then slashed Elgar's hand clean off leaving electrical wires.

"Oh no not again." Elgar said

"Never send my moron to do a mutants job." Rygog said

"Oh shut you two and go capture Lerigot's family." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Divatox then walked over and picked up an eel.

"Hello my precious. Give me mommy a kiss." Divatox said

Meanwhile on earth in Africa Lerigot landed in a tree. Lerigot then saw two little birds they pecked at his feet and made him fall out of the tree. Lerigot landed on the ground hard then looked up and saw a lion. Lerigot jumped back when the Lion roared. Lerigot then scared the lion off with magic well by accident. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon. Lerigot's on earth." Alpha said

"I know Alpha we must help him." Zordon said

"But how?" Alpha asked

"Located his location and then contact the Rangers if Lerigot is in trouble we must help him." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon. But what about Mark?" Alpha asked

"Contact him after we locate Lerigot and get him to come back we may need his help." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon beginning a world wide search now." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the Hospital Justin walked into Tommy's hospital room and up to Tommy.

"Tommy." Justin whispered

Just then Justin heard voices so he quickly hid under the bed. Just then Joey, Jason, Laura and Kimberly all walked in

"Hey." Laura and Kimberly said

"Brought you a surprise. How you doing?" Laura asked

"Got you a card." Jason said

"And uh some decoration." Joey said as he let the balloons go.

The others laughed.

"The Doctors said you're going to make a full recovery." Laura said

"Yeah but not enough time for the competition. Looks like you guys are going to have to go without me." Tommy said

"Looks like we don't have a choice without that prize money the shelter is going to close down." Joey said

"And Justin is taking this pretty hard its bad enough he lost his mother he also risks losing the shelter." Kimberly said

"No we're not going to let that happen." Laura said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"This is Jason go ahead." Jason said into his communicator.

"Rangers report to the Power Chamber a powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and maybe in danger." Zordon said

"We're on our way. Jason out." Jason said

"You guys heard Zordon what are you waiting for?" Tommy asked

"Alright we'll let you know what's up." Joey said

"Well be back ok." Laura said

"Be careful." Tommy said

Jason, Kimberly, Joey and Laura all teleported away. Just then Justin hit his head on the bed.

"Ow." Justin said as he climbed out from under the bed

"Whose there? Justin? Did you just hear all that?" Tommy asked

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Justin asked

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"A powerful wizard named Lerigot has landed in Africa." Zordon said

"Why is he here?" Kimberly asked

"Someone must be chasing him." Alpha said

"Ok. Jason you and Kimberly go find Lerigot. Laura and I will try and find out who's chasing after him and try and locate Lerigot from here." Joey said

"And while you're doing that I'll try and contact Mark." Alpha said

"Good idea we could use his help." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly nodded and walked over to the power Boxes Kimberly pulled out the Pink Power Box while Jason pulled out the Red Power Box.

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"And remember the short range navigators in your power boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot." Alpha said

"Right. Ready?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Kimberly said

Jason and Kimberly both teleported off. Meanwhile back in Africa Lerigot was walking around when some monkeys appeared and walked off with him. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I found Lerigot he's on earth." Rygog said

"Perfect he must be after Zordon." Divatox said

"Earth that clay trap forget it let's go back to stealing and pillaging that's what I like." Elgar said

"No. Lerigot is the only one who can release Maligore the Flames of destruction and my husband to be. When we are wed I'll be able to have all the jewels in the Universe. Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps." Divatox said

"Kinda gives me gas." Elgar said

"Elgar. I want you to capture two humans of purity and strength they will be my wedding gift to Maligore." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Divatox said

"Rygog set a course for earth." Divatox said

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog said

Just then Divatox's submarine teleported away. Meanwhile at the Baseball field Bulk was trying to get his job back as a cop and so was Lt. Stone. The two were put on duty when they saw Skull and Tony both dressed casually.

"Hey Bulk." Skull said

"Skull where have you been I haven't seen you lately." Bulk said

"I've been working and studying. I'm now trying out for the junior detectives." Skull said

"Good on you what about you Tony?" Bulk asked

"Same here." Tony said

"That's great well I have to go." Bulk said

"Bye." Skull and Tony said

Meanwhile back in Africa Jason and Kimberly were walking along. Jason was trying to locate Lerigot's signal.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this it's beautiful." Kimberly said

"Got him the signal is coming from that direction. Let's go find him." Jason said as he pointed in front of them.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Laura was tracking something.

"Hey Joey, check this out." Laura said

"What is that?" Joey asked

"It's most probably the same thing Lerigot is running away from." Zordon said

"Rangers I contacted Pheados and Dulcea said that she'll go and tell Mark that we need his help." Alpha said

"Good I wonder how much he's changed." Joey said

"No idea." Laura said

Meanwhile on Pheados Dulcea was at the Ninjetti Temple when a Big Black Wolf appeared then in a flash of light the Wolf transformed back into a Black Ninja with the Wolf Power Coin on his chest. Then the Ninja pulled down his hood and face mask to reveal Mark Stevens. Mark Steven's hair was still short almost crew cut and black but because of his training Mark's eyes were now Midnight Blue.

"You asked to see me?" Mark asked in a deeper voice then normal but his Australian Accent still thick.

"Yes Mark your training is complete and the Rangers need your help. It appears that "Lerigot is on Earth and Divatox is after him." Dulcea said

"Why would she go after Lerigot?" Mark asked

"Because she hopes to marry a monster named Maligore." Dulcea said

"Oh great." Mark said

"You must hurry Mark time is of the essence." Dulcea said

"On my way." Mark said

Mark then walked off to pack. Dulcea smiled and transformed back into a snow owl and flew off. Meanwhile back in Africa Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"Lerigot's signal is getting stronger." Jason said

"Jason do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Kimberly asked

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah it's just hot out here." Kimberly said

"I know you want some water." Jason said

Jason turned so that Kimberly could access the water cup from his Power Box.

"We still have a lot of Jungle to cover." Jason said as Kimberly took a drink of water

"Thanks." Kimberly said as she handed the cup to Jason

"Yeah." Jason said

Kimberly then sat down.

"Oh man this heat's intense." Kimberly said

Jason went back to trying to get a lock on Lerigot. Jason then turned around and saw a snake.

"Kimberly, don't move." Jason said

Kimberly felt the snake on her.

"When I count to three jump away." Jason said

Kimberly just looked at Jason.

"One." Jason started as he stepped closer.

Kimberly just kept her eyes on Jason.

"Two." Jason continued as he stepped closer.

Kimberly just stayed still.

"Three." Jason finished.

Kimberly jumped and Jason grabbed the snake. Kimberly fell off the cliff and grabbed a branch. Then Branch then broke and Kimberly tried to Morph but it canceled out when she hit the water. Jason then got away from the snake and dove in after Kimberly. Jason managed to catch up to Kimberly and get out her life jacket. Jason then helped Kimberly to shore.

"You ok?" Jason asked after they got to shore

"My leg." Kimberly said

Jason then gave Kimberly the short Range Navigator and picked up bridal style.

"You sure about this?" Kimberly asked

"You leg looks pretty bad and besides your lighter then you look." Jason said

Kimberly blushed at the complement. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"What do you mean you lost Lerigiot?" Divatox asked

"We can't find him." Elgar said

"And have you found my two humans yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet." Elgar said

"You had better." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in Africa Jason walked along still carrying Kimberly then he noticed Lerigot with a bunch of monkeys.

"Look there's Lerigot." Jason said

Jason walked over and sat Kimberly down on a rock.

"Lerigot we're friends of Alpha." Jason said

"Alpha?" Lerigot asked

"Yes Alpha." Jason said

Lerigot then noticed Kimberly's leg and healed it.

"My leg. Lerigot healed my leg thank you." Kimberly said

"Come one we better get him to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

"Contact Alpha." Jason said

"Alpha we've got Lerigot and standing by for teleportation." Kimberly said

"Thank you." Jason said

Jason, Lerigot and Kimberly all teleported away.

**In the next Chapter: **The Rangers find out why Lerigot's on earth. Mark returns to the team and there is a change in leadership and in color. They also find out that Zack and Trini have been captured.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **Lerigot came to Earth and Divatox followed Kimberly and Jason went to Africa and found Lerigot and teleported back to the Power Chamber.

**New Powers New Blue Ranger**

Meanwhile at the Beach two scuba divers were getting ready to go underwater unknowing that Divatox was watching them. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Perfect I found my two humans." Divatox said

"I'll send the Piranahtrons to capture them." Elgar said

Meanwhile in the water the two scuba divers were swimming then all of a sudden there lines for the oxygen tank were pulled and both of them lost consciousness. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Two perfect specimens. Now throw them into the bilge where they will stay fresh for my beloved Maligore." Divatox said

"It will be my pleasure." Elgar said

Just then the two scuba divers got dumped into the bilge.

"Now for Lerigot. He's most probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block we'll use Lerigot's wife to get Lerigot." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yes but the sun has taken his toll on him." Alpha said

"Who would be chasing him?" Joey asked

"I do not know." Zordon said

Just then a bright black light shone and then a black teleportation stream came in. The light disappeared and revealed Mark Stevens wearing a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Top that now snuggly fit, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"Mark your back." Laura said as she hugged her best friend

"It's good to be back. Pheados is a nice planet to visit but not somewhere I want to live." Mark said

"Whoa voice deeper." Joey said

"Blame the powers." Mark said

"Your eyes and midnight blue." Kimberly said

"True. So this is Lerigot." Mark said

"Yep." Jason said

"Where's Tommy?" Mark asked

"In the hospital he threw his back out." Joey said

"Ouch." Mark said

"Yeah." Joey said

"It's good to have you back Mark." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Mark said

Just then Lerigot started to shake.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"He's receiving a message that's troubling him." Alpha said

"What can we do?" Laura asked

"Alpha attach the cranial scanner to the viewing globe maybe we'll be able to see what is troubling Lerigot." Zordon said

Just then Divatox showed up on the Viewing Globe.

"I know you can here me Zordon so listen well. This is Yara loving wife and mother and this is baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks? "Divatox asked

"Stop this." Kimberly said

"Give me Lerigot oh and in exchange I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans." Divatox said as the scene of the Viewing Globe changed to the bilge. "There not much to look at. But my sensors tell me that they are one of your own. Oh what do you call them? Ah yes Power rangers." Divatox continued

Just then the two divers took off there hoods.

"Trini." Kimberly said as the screen revealed Trini

"And Zack." Jason said as the screen revealed Zack

Just then the Scene changed back to Divatox and Lerigot's wife Yara

"Give me Lerigot." Divatox said ending the transmission.

"Yara." Lerigot said

"I can't believe she has Zack and Trini." Jason said

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"That was Divatox a space pirate." Mark said

"What does she want with Lerigot?" Joey asked

"Divatox must want to travel to the island of Muiranthias in the nemesis triangle." Mark said

"I hope Zack and Trini are ok." Kat said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub inside the Bilge.

"Trini." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

"I think we're in major trouble." Zack said

"I'll say wish we could morph." Trini said

"Doesn't look like there's anyway out." Zack said

"Now what?" Trini asked

"We just better hope that the Rangers will find us." Zack said

"True." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Alpha and Lerigot were both speaking Liarian.

"They understand each other." Kimberly said

"Like good friends should." Zordon said

"I don't get it why would Divatox capture Zack and Trini?" Laura asked worried about her and Joey's predecessors

"To sacrifice them to Maligore." Mark said

"Who's Maligore?" Jason asked

"The flames of destruction." Mark said

"This is bad if Divatox joins forces with that thing we'll be out matched." Jason said

"What no." Alpha said

"What's Lerigot doing?" Laura asked

"He's doing the Liarian pair Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha said

"We can't let him do that." Kimberly said

"It's his Family Kimberly we'd do the same for each other." Joey said

"Look we'll get Zack and Trini out of there then we'll work on freeing Lerigot's family." Jason said

"Easier said then done." Mark said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"I mean that Divatox won't just hand over Zack and Trini even if she did the ones she'll trade Lerigot for are probably fakes." Mark said

"We have to save them." Jason said

"Jase I know we can save them. Look you guys head to the beach. I'll try and create new powers but I think this time we might need to change your colors." Mark said

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

"Well this time we'll make Joey Red, Laura Pink, Kimberly you'll be yellow and Jason you'll be Green. We need someone who doesn't know Trini and Zack very well to lead the team for this mission and that person is Joey." Mark said

"Why not you?" Jason asked

"Because unlike Joey and Laura I actually took the time to get to know Trini and Zack before they left. In fact when I became the Black Zeo Ranger and then the Gold Zeo Ranger I called Zack and asked him what it meant to be the Black Ranger." Mark said

The others looked at each other while Mark went to work creating the new Powers. Back at the beach Joey, Laura, Kimberly and Jason teleported down. Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hand over the wizard." Elgar shouted

"No bring our friends closer first!" Jason shouted back.

"This is as close as you can get." Elgar said

"Something's not right." Joey said

"Let's stay put and figure out something." Jason said

"Good idea." Joey said

Just then Laura noticed Lerigot had disappeared.

"Lerigot's gone." Laura said

Kimberly then looked down and saw Lerigot.

"Lerigot no." Kimberly said

"Come back." Joey said

Lerigot walked up to Elgar.

"Ok you got what you came for now hand over our friends." Jason said

"Swim for them." Elgar said

Elgar then headed back out to see and dumped the two bodies before heading back to the ship. The Four teens jumped down and ran to the water. Jason reached on of the two bodies.

"No it's a fake." Jason said

"They tricked us Jason." Joey said

"I have to check the other one." Jason said

"Jason they tricked us. Come on." Joey said

"No Zack. Trini." Jason said

Joey pulled Jason back to shore. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox tried to get the wand to work.

"If only its magic would glow in my hands then I'll have no need for you." Divatox said

Divatox then walked up to her chair and started saying something and a fly buzzed by then Fly landed on Divatox's leg then she used her tongue to catch the fly.

"As I was saying once we get to Miranthias Island. Those two power pukes will make great appetizers for my beloved." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge.

"Ok." Trini said

Zack placed Trini back on the ground. Trini was now dressed in a purple singlet with smaller black one underneath and black shorts. Zack was now dressed a Black shirt and a pair of Black shorts.

"Great we go to have a nice time scuba diving and now we're going to be lunch for a monster with the munchies." Trini said

"Munchies." Zack said with a giggle

Trini looked at Zack strangely

"Sorry but you sounded like Kimberly." Zack said

"I miss her." Trini said

"Don't worry we'll see them again." Zack said

"I know I just hope they get us before that thing eats us." Trini said

"Don't' worry they will." Zack said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Joey was now wearing a Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown boots, Laura was wearing a Pink shirt, Blue jean shorts and brown boots, Jason was wearing a Green Shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers, Kimberly was wearing a yellow shirt, Blue Jean shorts and white sneakers

"So Mark, how are the new Zords?" Joey asked

"Done and was waiting on you four." Mark said

"Really? You work fast." Laura said

Mark smirked and walked over to the doors.

"Rangers. These are your Turbo Zords." Mark said as the doors opened.

Just then five cars appeared in front of the five Rangers.

"They look like your Black Storm Zords." Joey said

"They should I based there design off them." Mark said

"This is awesome." Jason said

"Jason you will control Desert Thunder. Kimberly you'll control Dune Star. Laura you'll control Wind Chaser. And Joey you will control Red Lightning I know it will serve you well." Zordon said

"What about Tommy's?" Jason asked

"The Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now." Zordon said

"Remember Rangers once inside the nemesis triangle communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible." Alpha said

Just then the Rangers saw five Turbo Morphers and keys.

"These are your Turbo Morphers again based off the Black Storm Turbo Morpher." Mark said

"With these you should be able to enter the Nemesis Triangle." Zordon said

"But only by working together will this work." Mark said

"Right." The four Rangers said

"Ready?" Joey asked

The three other Rangers nodded then all four Rangers put there hands to the centre

"Now." Joey said

Each ranger put there hand on the Turbo Morpher and they all transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Jason became the Green Turbo Ranger, Kimberly became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, Kimberly became the Pink Turbo Ranger and Joey became the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Wow this is awesome." Jason said

"I've never felt anything like this." Joey said

"This is amazing." Kimberly said

"Totally cool." Laura said

"Come on rangers let's go." Joey said

"Right behind you." Jason said

"Let's do this." Kimberly said

"Right." Laura said

The four Rangers walked out and saw Mark morphed as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger

"You're coming too? Joey asked

"What did you really think I'll let you have all the fun? Mark asked

"Go to the harbor there you will find the ghost galleon. Zordon said

"We'll have to use the Turbo keys to activate the ship and it will take us and the cars to the Island. Mark said

"Right. Joey said

"Ok let's go Rookie in Red. Jason joked

"Let's power up. Joey said

"Right. The other four Rangers said

A bit later in the Desert the five Rangers were driving along with the Dark Blue Mountain Blaster, Dark Green Desert Thunder, Dark White Wind Chaser and Dark Yellow Dune Star following them

"This is awesome." Joey said

"Desert Thunder ready to Rumble." Jason said

"Wind Chaser ready to Howl." Laura said

"Black Storm ready to Strike." Mark said

"Dune Star's gonna shine." Kimberly said

"Red Lightning ready to Bolt." Joey said

"All systems go Joey." Jason said

"Alright let's rips some velocity Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The five Rangers shifted into Turbo and there cars speed off along the desert. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Zordon and Alpha were looking at the new Blue Ranger.

"By accepting this honor you are also accepting a great responsibility as the newest Ranger you must take your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster and be hence forth known as the Blue Ranger. Good luck and may the Power protect you." Zordon said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Yes not a Power Ranger in sight I knew that fool Zordon would get it through his head not to mess with me." Divatox said

"Um I'm not veterinarian but I think it's dying." Elgar said pointing to Lerigot

"No it can't die not until we get to the island of Muiranthias and he frees my beloved." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the beach the five turbo Rangers drove up and hopped out of there cars. They grabbed there torches.

"I hear the Ocean but I don't see a ship." Laura said

"I'll take a look up ahead." Joey said

Joey walked up.

"Found it." Joey said

Just then the five turbo Rangers heard revving and looked behind them and saw Mountain Blaster. Mark smirked since he knew who was driving the Zord. Just then the door opened

"Tommy?" Joey asked

"Nope." Mark thought

The door then closed to reveal Justin standing there. Just then ran up to the five Rangers.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"Tommy couldn't make it so he sent me." Justin said

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked

"Guys meet the New Blue Ranger." Mark said

"What?" Laura asked

"You knew?" Joey asked

"Well I am a guardian of power so of course I would know." Mark said

"So what are we doing here?" Justin asked

"We'll talk about this later right now we need to get those Cars onto that ship." Mark said

"Wait I see ten Zords and only six Rangers." Justin said

"The Black Storm Zords are all connected." Mark said

"So you control five cars at once?" Justin asked

"Yep." Mark said

"Cool." Justin said

"Can we go?" Joey asked

The others nodded and they went back to there Cars. A bit later on the Ghost Galleon the six Rangers drove the cars into the ship's holding area. Then they all walked up onto the deck and started exploring the ship.

"Hey guys I found something." Justin called

The five Rangers ran up to Justin. Then Joey opened up the chest and they saw slots for the five turbo keys.

"Looks like the Turbo keys control the ship." Laura said

"Let's do it." Joey said

The Turbo Rangers except Mark placed there keys into the five slots and turned the keys. Just then everything started to move.

"Hey look the compass is moving." Jason said

"And the sails are rising by themselves." Kimberly said

The Ghost Galleon then set sail for the open waters.

**In the next Chapter: **The Rangers fight Putra Pods and get closer to the Triangle while Zack and Trini plan there escape


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Previously: **Zack and Trini get captured. Justin joins the team as the New Blue Ranger. Joey became the Red Ranger, Jason became the Green Ranger, Kimberly became the Yellow Ranger and Laura became the Pink Ranger.

**Adventure on the High Seas**

Later in Divatox's sub.

"Do I look fat?" Divatox asked herself in the mirror

"Nah." Divatox answered

Just then the alarm went off.

"Hell's bells what is going on now?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detect six humans but now vessel." Elgar said

"What? What are they swimming we're in the middle of the blasted ocean." Divatox said

"What ever there traveling on is completely undetectable." Elgar said

"Why didn't the radar alert us?" Divatox asked

Just then the Radar sparked out.

"I guess it still needs fixing." Elgar said

"Never mind." Divatox said

Divatox then let go of Elgar and he dropped to the ground. Divatox then walked over to the console and unleashed Putra Pods for the rangers to fight. Later that night on the Ghost Galleon. Justin was up on deck looking out over the Ocean. Just then Mark walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Mark asked

"I'm way to excited to sleep. I was just thinking if my dad only knew. Man he would be so proud of me and all the other kids at the shelter." Justin said

"Justin you can't." Mark said

"I know. I know. It's for me to know and them to find out. Rangers code of honor. I won't tell anybody." Justin said

"Good. Man it's nice to get away from the two couples down there." Mark said

"Guess my dad's still up north he had to close down the martial arts studio after mom past away." Justin said

"Why did he close it down?" Mark asked

"He just. He just couldn't focus anymore it was like something was missing inside him." Justin said

"He'll find it again. He just needs a little time that's all." Mark said

"I know and when he does we can be family again. That's important." Justin said

"Yeah it is." Mark said sadly

"What's wrong?" Justin asked

"Unlike the rest of you I don't have a family I can go home too. All I have is the Ranger family. No parents, no siblings nothing but lies about who I truly am." Mark said

"Hey but like Kimberly would say we're your family now." Justin said

"Yeah you are but it's hard I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore." Mark said

"The spark has gone huh?" Justin asked

"Yeah it has. Unlike the others they have each other but me what do I have. Nothing is holding me here in Angel Grove anymore. Even Zordon thinks is time for me to move on with my life." Mark said

"I never thought about that. You being over ten thousand years old and only just finding out about it I guess the Mark Stevens you thought you were doesn't truly exist and now you need to find the true Mark Stevens." Justin said

"Yeah I do." Mark said

The two looked out over the Ocean. Meanwhile below deck the four were sitting around a box. Kimberly was leaning against Jason with his arm around her while Laura was leaning against Joey with his arm around her.

"So Jason how does it feel to be Green?" Joey asked

"Actually very good now I don't have to be the leader." Jason said

"I like you in Green." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I'm not evil." Jason said

"Hey that was a silly crush because Tommy acted like the bad boy." Kimberly said

"You really look good in Red Joey." Laura said

"Thanks and you look hot in Pink." Joey said

"Now I figured out why Mark went to check on Justin." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Hello he's the only single teen in the group." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on deck Mark and Justin were looking out over the ocean when Mark sensed something.

"What's up?" Justin asked

"Stowaway." Mark said

Mark then looked to his left and saw a Putra Pod.

"Oh lovely a Putra Pod. Well this just makes the night more exciting. To the fact there are four of them." Mark said

"Oh great." Justin said

Mark then kicked the Putra Pods down.

"Hey you two couples stop making out and get up here we have stowaways!" Mark yelled

Back under the deck. Joey and Laura broke apart while Jason and Kimberly broke apart and all four ran up the stairs. Back on Deck the four ran out and then Joey started fighting one of the Putra Pods, Jason started fighting another Putra pod, Kimberly and Laura double teamed one while Mark and Justin double teamed the last one. Joey then kicked the Putra Pod off the Boat. Jason then kicked the Putra Pod he was fighting off the boat. Kimberly and Laura both kicked the Putra Pod they were fighting off the boat while Mark kicked the Putra Pod to the edge and then punched the Putra Pod with an uppercut sending the Putra Pod over the edge the six Rangers then met up.

"This sure ain't the love boat." Laura said

"What's the love boat?" Justin asked

"Don't ask Justin." Mark said

The six Rangers then went back below deck. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the bilge. Trini and Zack were making weapons Zack pulled off a pipe and slammed it against the wall then dropped it in the water. Zack then looked at Trini then the panel behind Trini.

"That's it. Trini move away from the wall for a sec." Zack said

"Um sure." Trini said

Zack walked up as Trini moved out of the way.

"Instead of making weapons we should focus on getting the panel off." Zack said

"Um wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" Trini asked

"Yeah right now my dive computer says were at 435ft once we get closer to the island the Sub's gonna start to climb once we reach a hundred feet we pop this off the wall and boom." Zack said

"And make it up in one breath?" Trini asked

"It's our only chance." Zack said

"OK. Let's pop this off." Trini said

Zack smiled the two then got to work taking off the bolts then some water started to seek in. Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub.

"Yes we're at the nemesis Triangle. Start to climb we must avoid the reefs." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the bilge the water started to rush in. Zack and Trini ran to the panel trying to keep it closed.

"We're going to have to wait until we get through the Triangle." Zack said

"We better hope that we get through it very quickly." Trini said

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon the six Rangers all ran up to the front of the ship.

"There it is the nemesis Triangle." Joey said

"Wow way to point out the obvious." Laura said sarcastically

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Joey asked

"She hasn't even started yet. Besides you're just as sarcastic." Mark said

"It's incredible." Kimberly said

"Yeah who ever is steering the ship knows exactly where to go." Justin said

"Right into the heart of it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub the alarms sounded.

"It's time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge. Zack and Trini were still trying to keep the panel on the wall.

"What's happening?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub.

"We're minutes away from the dimensional Gateway." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge. Zack and Trini were still holding the Panel in place.

"Zack, Trini can you hear me?" A Male Australian Voice asked in there heads

"Mark?" Trini asked

"Yeah it's me." Mark said

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"The Nemesis Triangle. Just try and hang on a few minutes longer." Mark said

"I hope we can do this." Zack said

"I'll try and contact you again we're through." Mark said

"When did you learn this?" Trini asked

"I'll tell you later." Mark said

"Ok." Trini said

Mark the cut the communication. Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. The Rangers ducked when the Nemesis Triangle shot lightning at them.

"Man that is one nasty Triangle." Joey said

"You said it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Now open the gateway." Divatox said handing Lerigot his wand.

Lerigot just dropped his wand.

"You little fool. Elgar, open the chamber." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

Elgar opened the chamber to Lerigot's wife.

"You may be willing to sacrifice yourself but how much to you love your little family? Elgar, grab the baby." Divatox said

"Right. Come here you little hair ball." Elgar said

Elgar grabbed the baby.

"Well what will it be? That's better yes." Divatox said

Divatox grabbed the magic wand

"Open the gateway." Divatox said as she handed Lerigot the wand.

Divatox then opened the chamber and pulled Lerigot out of the chamber. Legigot then opened the gateway through the Nemesis Triangle allowing everyone in Divatox's sub save passage. Meanwhile back in the Bilge the room was filling up fast.

"We need something to pry it with." Zack said

"Get the pipe." Trini said

"Good idea." Zack said

Zack dove into the water and grabbed the pipe then swam back to Trini.

"This should do it." Zack said

Zack then tried to get the panel off.

"Ok any time Zack." Trini said

"I'm trying." Zack said

"Ok. This water is getting to high for me." Trini said

Just then the sub started to sink dew to all the water in the Bilge. Back in the bridge the tilt alarm sounded.

"We're sinking we're sinking OK, Ok. Don't panic. Don't panic we're Sinking." Divatox said yelling the past part

"Oh we're sinking gotta go." Elgar said

Elgar then hung up the phone.

"For some reason we're taking on water." Elgar said

"Water? Water? Water!?" Divatox said

Meanwhile back on the Ghost galleon

"We're getting closer to the triangle we need the keys." Jason said

"I'll grab them." Laura said

"Be careful." Joey said

Laura ran off to get the keys while the others went below deck. Back below deck Laura gave the others there keys. Then they put there keys together and it created a bright light and all six Rangers and the ship made it safely through the Triangle. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the Bilge Zack and Trini both worked to get the panel off. They both swam up for air after getting the panel off.

"You ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah you?" Trini asked

"I'm fine come on you need to get out here." Zack said

"Come on you can make it out as well." Trini said

"I know that but I want to make sure you're out of here before Divatox shuts the pipe." Zack said

"What do I do?" Trini asked

"Ok I need you to take a deep breath and exhale slowly as you reach the top." Zack said

"Right." Trini said

"Hey it will be ok." Zack said

"I know." Trini said

The two Rangers took a deep breath and dived back down then Trini swam through the hole but her shirt got snagged. Zack managed to free Trini. Trini swam out. Meanwhile back in the bridge.

"What it's coming from the bilge. Activate the emergency hatch now." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

"Quicker. Quicker." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge the hatch came down before Zack could swim through. Zack swam out of the tunnel and came up for air.

"I hope that drains not clogged." Zack heard Divatox say

Just then all the water got flushed out. Zack ended up back where he started. Back in the bridge of the Sub.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox said

The Piranahtron opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Zack.

"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox said

Divatox walked off.

**In the next Chapter: **The Rangers make it to the island and Jason finds Zack and Lerigot. While Divatox makes it to the Temple.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think also no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **The Rangers got attacked by Putra Pods. Zack was able to help Trini escape from Divatox. Divatox's crew and the Power Rangers made it through the Nemesis Triangle.

**Miranthius Island**

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. Justin spotted the island.

"Hey guys I found the Island." Justin said

The five teen Rangers then ran up just as Justin ran up to them.

"There it is the lost Island of Miranthius. Jason said

"Sure looks lost to me. Kimberly said

"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents temple. That's got to be we're there going." Jason said

"Then that's where we're going." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Your over grown Hamster ain't looking so hot." Elgar said

"No. he must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door." Divatox said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detecting six human life forms approaching the island." Rygog said

"I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox." Zack said

"I've got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Yeah there getting on my nerves." Elgar said

Just then Divatox called Rita.

"Hi Rita its D here." Divatox said

"Huh?" Rita asked

"Sorry to wake you. I forgot about the time change and everything. Now listen. I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked

"What the Power Rangers? If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?" Rita asked

Rita then put the phone near Zedd as he snored.

"My advice to you, Divatox? Run." Rita said before hanging up

"Thanks for nothing." Divatox said

Meanwhile on the island Trini was laying on the beach. Just then the Malachinans showed up and captured her. Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. The Six Rangers walked up onto the deck as they put there power boxes on there backs.

"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Joey said

"It might be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." Mark said

"Good idea." Joey said

"I hope we can save them." Laura said

"We will." Kimberly said

"Desert Thunder's up first. I'll drive to the top of that cliff and see if I can see the temple." Jason said

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Joey said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

"I will." Jason said

Jason then went below deck and then hopped into Desert Thunder and drove off. Back on the island Jason drove up. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"They've got to be riding something! A Couple of torpedoes will find out what." Divatox said

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready. Fire one and two." Elgar said

Just then Divatox's sub fired two torpedoes at the Ghost Galleon. Meanwhile back on the Island Jason drove up the mountain. Then he parked his car and hopped out and looked at the view. Then he pulled out his binoculars and looked at the others. Just then he noticed the Torpedoes. Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. Joey's short range navigator picked up the signal of the Torpedoes.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Kimberly said

"And it's coming fast." Joey said

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Laura said

"Come on! We gotta get our butts in those cars!" Justin said

The five rangers ran down to the cars. Meanwhile back on the Island.

"Hey guys." Jason said into his communicator

Just then Jason watched the ship blow up.

"No…" Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox was laughing.

"Whatever it was, we hit it!" Elgar said

Back on the Island Jason noticed something then he saw the other four Turbo Zords and all five Black Storm Turbo Zords driving out of the destroyed Ghost Galleon.

"Looks like we all got through." Joey said

"All right." Kimberly said

"That was awesome." Justin said

"Glad you're having fun." Laura said

"Come on lets head to the Island." Mark said

"Good idea." Joey said

"I hope Trini and Zack are ok." Laura said

"Same here and I hope Lerigot can hold on." Kimberly said

Back on the Island Jason was celebrating the fact his friends survived. Jason then walked off and started exploring the island to see if he could find Lerigot. Meanwhile on another part of the Island Divatox's crew was walking along.

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" Divatox said

Meanwhile Jason was still exploring the Island then he noticed Divatox's crew.

"Oh man." Jason said

Adam then walked off to find the others. Meanwhile the others Rangers were driving up the mountain. Meanwhile near the temple entrance Divatox's crew walked up.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Rygog said

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp." Divatox said

"Move it prisoner." Elgar said

Just then the Malachians appeared.

"I don't like the sound of that. Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar said

Just then the Malachians brought forth Trini tied into a stretcher. Zack then removed his hood.

"No." Zack thought.

"Hey the little Power Geek's back." Divatox said

"So you want a fight, huh?" Elgar asked

"No, no, no. Wait, wait! Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox said

"OK. Release the wizard!" Elgar said

The piranahtrons released the wizard.

"Would you hurry up?" Divatox asked

Divatox removed the mind block.

"Here. Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox said

"Move it furball." Elgar said

Just then Lerigot used his wand to open the temple door.

"The little guy packs a punch!" Elgar said

"Give me that! Divatox said as she grabbed the wand. What a rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons. I love being queen. All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the bride!" Divatox said

"Get going. Come on." Elgar said

"Warriors bring the others." Rygog said

"Move it. What are you looking at? Get inside." Elgar said

Meanwhile on another part of the Island Jason ran up to the other five Rangers.

"Guys! We gotta hurry!" Jason said

"Jason, are you all right?" Kimberly asked

"Lerigot's dying. We may already be too late." Jason said

"All right. We'll leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach." Mark said

"Take out your Morphers. It's Time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo." Joey said

The Six Turbo Rangers moved there arms like a steering wheel and placed there keys inside there Turbo Morphers.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Jason called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Kimberly called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Laura called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Joey called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

The six Rangers powered up.

Let's do it. Joey said

Right. Justin said

Right. Laura said

Whoa alright. Hey wait for me. Justin said

The six Rangers then ran off.

**In the next Chapter: **The Rangers make it to the temple but are too late as Zack and Trini are turned Evil.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Previously: **Divatox blew up the ship. But the Rangers managed to survive and now the Rangers are morphed and heading to the temple

**Rise of Maligore Part1**

Meanwhile inside the Temple.

"I love, I love it. Oh the steaming skulls – perfect!" Divatox said

"Put her down over there." Elgar said

The Malachians put the stretcher down. Then Elgar walked over.

"Come on!" Elgar said

Zack then nearly fell over when Elgar pulled the chains.

"Don't move." Elgar said

Just then Yara and Bethel were brought in.

"The Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here. Of course you won't be around to see it. All right! It's time to feed my future husband! Prepare the Humans first." Divatox said

"On your feet." Elgar said as Trini was brought to her feet

"He can have the Liarians for dessert. If anyone knows the reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!" Divatox said.

Meanwhile outside the Temple the Turbo Rangers were running

"Sure beats walking." Jason said

"You can say that again." Joey said

Just then all five flipped over a fallen tree. Then they started walking.

"Hear that? We're close. Keep your eyes open." Joey said

The Six rangers walked off the Justin heard something.

"Joey! Over here!" Justin said

"What's wrong?" Joey asked

"You ok?" Laura asked

"The sound is coming from that way." Justin said

"Good job, Justin." Joey said

"Come on I hope we're not too late." Jason said

"Right lead the way Justin." Mark said

"Right." Justin said

Meanwhile back in the temple Zack and Trini were hanging over the volcano.

"Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon there purity. Come forth and let evil twist their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!" Divatox said

Just then the Turbo Rangers reached the inner sanctum of the Temple.

"All right, guys, this is it. You guys ready?" Joey asked

"Ready." All Five Rangers said

"Move out on my Command. Go." Joey said

Just then the Six Rangers ran out.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Mark asked

"Who invited you?" Divatox asked

"We did. Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Trini said

"You had to say that." Zack said

"Hah! Lower them into the Volcano." Divatox said

Just then Trini and Zack started to get lowered into the Volcano.

"I'll get the wheel." Justin said

The Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons at the time the two Rangers were being lowered in. Justin managed to stop the wheel.

"Divatox! Give up?" Justin asked

"Elgar, go and give Power Boy my answer." Divatox said

"Come back, you little twerp." Elgar said

Elgar chased after Justin while the others kept fighting. Jason managed to get Lerigot to his wife. Just then Rygog started lowing Zack and Trini into the fire.

"Trini, Zack." Jason said

"Into the Fire." Rygog said

"You guys!" Trini said

"Get…outta…my…way!" Jason said as he punched a Piranahtron.

Zack and Trini were getting closer to the volcano pit. Just then Trini and Zack were lowered down so the Rangers couldn't see them.

"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox said

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Elgar said

Just then there was an explosion and both Trini and Zack appeared from two towers of fire.

"Trini! Zack!" Jason yelled

"That's a nice trick." Elgar said

Just then Trini and Zack turned around and snapped there handcuffs right off.

"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox said

Just then Zack and Trini started fighting the Rangers Zack kicked down Justin and Laura. While Trini threw down Kimberly, Joey and Jason. Trini then went after Laura

"Trini, you've got to fight the evil." Laura said

"Evil is like evil does." Evil Trini said

"Don't do this." Laura said

Trini went to attack Laura but was stopped by Mark. Mark then spun Trini to the ground and went in front of Laura.

"Hey Zack Man. I'm in your old color thought you might like some pay back." Mark taunted

Zack then walked over to Mark and the two started fighting. Trini then stood up and watched the fight

"Oh, yeah. And, sweetie, Pink is out. Evil Trini said before back kicking Laura to the ground.

"You're mine, Ranger!" Evil Zack said

"Doubt it." Mark said

Mark then kicked Zack down only to block Trini.

"Mark." Laura said

"Handle Divatox's forces. I'll handle these two." Mark said

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Yes I'm sure." Mark said

Laura nodded and went to help Justin.

"Do you really think you can defeat us?" Evil Trini asked

"Actually yeah I do." Mark said

Mark kicked Trini and Zack to the ground. Then both stood up and attacked but Mark blocked both blows.

"Hang on Mark." Jason said

"No keep fighting I'll handle this." Mark said

"But." Jason said

"Jason I can handle this just keep fighting." Mark said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason went back to the fight. Joey and Kimberly then were back to back.

"What does Mark think he's doing?" Joey asked

"Remember he's the only one of us that's had more training. I think it's more about trying to distract Trini and Zack from us because we won't be able to fight them." Kimberly said

"Good point." Joey said

Joey and Kimberly went back to the fight. Just then Mark kicked Trini over to Lerigot and his family. Mark then started to fight Zack. Just then Lerigot and Yara both used there magic to free Trini from Maligore's evil. Just then Trini's eyes returned to normal.

"Yes." Mark said

"Zack." Trini said

"Trini stay with the Liarians." Mark said

"Ok." Trini said

Mark and Zack kept fighting each other. Meanwhile Divatox ran up to the Lava pit.

"Watch it, you chirstmas tree ornament!" Divatox said

"Sorry about that." Rygog said

"Maligore! Arise and meet your bride! Together we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent of those who imprisoned you! Come to me! Please! Awe, come on." Divatox said

Just then Trini helped the Liarians.

"The Humans are pure again!" Rygog said

"Now we don't have a sacrifice!" Elgar said

"Oh, but we do, dear nephew." Divatox said

"We do?" Elgar asked

Divatox then got her pet to attack Elgar and then Divatox threw him into the Lava pit.

"Remind me to get another pet." Divatox said

Meanwhile Mark and Zack were still fighting when Lerigot and Yara used there magic to break Maligore's spell over Zack. Just then the spell over Zack broke.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Looking good Mark." Zack said

"Thanks now help Trini." Mark said

"Got yah." Zack said

Zack ran off.

**In the next Chapter: **Zack and Trini protect Lerigot and his family while the Rangers fight Maligore.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Previously: **The Rangers were too late and both Zack and Trini were turned evil. Mark managed to hold off Trini and Zack to allow Lerigot and Yara to break the spell over the two old Rangers.

**Fall of Maligore Part2**

Meanwhile Trini was fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Out of my face." Trini said

Just then a Piranahtron grabbed Trini from behind Just then the Piranahtron got tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Zack said

Zack then punched the Piranahtron then kicked it away from Trini.

"Why, thank you." Trini said

"Any time." Zack said

Trini then went back into the fight while Zack laughed and also went back into the fight. Meanwhile Joey took down some of the Piranahtrons when the other four Turbo Rangers ran up.

"Man tough room." Joey said

Just then there was an explosion.

"Straighten up he's coming." Divatox said

Just then there was another explosion.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Joey said

Just then there was another explosion.

"Come to me, Maligore! Unite our powers as one." Divatox said

Just then Maligore showed up

"Get ready to take this freak." Joey said

"She wants to marry him?" Laura asked

Just then Maligore got out of the Volcano.

"Are you sure about this?" Rygog asked Divatox.

The Rangers looked on.

"I think its time to break out the hardware." Justin said

"Good call, Justin. Let's go it." Joey said

The Rangers pulled out there weapons as Maligore walked up to Divatox.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Joey said

"Turbo Hand Blasters." Justin said

"Turbo Star Chargers." Kimberly said

"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Jason said

"Turbo Wind Fire." Laura said

"Fire." Joey said

Just then all five weapons fired at Maligore but the blasts had no effect.

"It's not working." Kimberly said

Just then a chain came out of no where and tripped Maligore.

"Have a nice trip." Mark said

Then Chain then tripped Maligore up again.

"See you next fall." Mark said as he went into a spin jump.

Mark then stopped and placed his Auto Blaster into the back of the Turbo Storm Axe.

"Bye, Bye." Mark said

Mark then fired a blast that sent Maligore backwards. Mark then landed in front of the other Turbo Rangers.

"That was awesome." Justin said

"Thanks. But now we need to get to the Zords." Mark said

"Alright I was hoping you'd say that." Justin said

"Trini, Zack." Mark said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Get the Liarians out of here." Mark said

"Will do." Trini said

"Come on we have to lead this freak outside." Mark said

"Hey who's leader." Joey said

"Joey being leader also means that you have to be willing to follow others as well. If one of us has a way around the situation you have to let take charge if you can't handle that then hand the leadership back to Jason." Mark said

Just then Trini and Zack helped Lerigot and his family escape. While Divatox and Rygog escaped the temple as well. The six Turbo Rangers got Maligore to follow them outside. Back outside the Temple the six Turbo Rangers ran to there Zords. Maligore then escaped the temple. While the Six Rangers drove there Zords.

"Head for the clearing." Joey said

"Got it." Kimberly said

"Right behind you." Laura said

"Copy that." Jason said

"Yahoo." Justin said

"Let's do this." Joey said

"Black Storm Megazord Power up." Mark said

Just then Dark White Wind Chaser became the arms and hands, Dark Green Deesrt Thunder and Dark Yellow Dune Star became the legs, Dark Blue Mountain Blaster became the body and Black Storm became the head. Then all five cars combined and stood up reviling the Head of the Megazord.

"Black Storm Megazord on line." Mark said

Meanwhile just then Divatox and Rygog just escaped the temple.

"You're goin' on a diet the minute we get back. Come on! We'll miss the whole fight." Divatox said

Just then Maligore grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile the five Turbo Rangers made it to the clearing.

"Let's see what this baby's got. Red to bring 'em together?" Joey asked

"Wind Chaser ready." Laura said

"Ready." Jason said

"Ready." Kimberly said

"Ready." Justin said

"Do it! Turbo Megazord sequence on line." Joey said

Just then the five Turbo Cars grew to there Megazord size.

"Powering up the Turbo shield armor. Desert Thunder's ready to rock!" Jason said

"Dune Star's right there with you." Kimberly said

"This is Awesome. Mountain Blaster I'm ready too." Justin said

Just then Justin and Joey drove up to Laura, Jason and Kimberly.

"Initiate Docking sequence now." Laura said

Just then Wind Chaser became the arms and hands then combined with Mountain Blaster

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in!" Justin said

Just then Desert Thunder and Dune Star became the feet and combined with Mountain Blaster.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Joey said

Red Lightning then combined with Mountain Blaster. Then the jets underneath Red Lightning pushed the Megazord up onto its feet then the head showed up and the Turbo Megazord Powered up

"Megazord Turbo Charge." The five rangers said

Just then Black Storm Megazord showed up.

"Not bad." Mark said

"Thanks now let's get this freak." Joey said

The two Megazords started fighting Maligore. While Divatox and Rygog watched.

"Maligore win this one for me Babe!" Divatox said

Just then Maligore shot out flames.

"Not this time hot head." Mark said

Just then Dark Blue Mountain Blaster sent out powerful jet of water soaking Maligore and getting rid of the flames.

"How did you know you could do that?" Kimberly asked

"What it's not may fault each one of my Turbo Zords controls and element." Mark said

"That's why there more powerful it's due to the Power of the Golden Powers and the elements." Laura said

Just then the Turbo Megazord sword and shield show up.

"Ready to fly?" Joey asked

"Ready." Kimberly said

"All right. Engage mega Turbo jets now." Joey said

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to hover.

"Turbo jets full power." All five Rangers said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Maligore.

"Later, flame-face!" Joey said

The Turbo Megazord struck Maligore and then Maligore fell off the edge of the Island and into the sea blowing up.

"Good job." Joey said

"We did it." Justin said

"Yes." Jason said

Meanwhile the Volcano was still erupting.

"The Volcano! It's erupting! We'd better get out of here." Rygog said

"All my plans! The money! The jewels! The plastic surgery…I didn't even get a honeymoon! You mark my words, Rygog. The Power Rangers will pay for this one day. I never accept defeat!" Divatox said

"Right. No defeat. So what do we do now?" Rygog asked

"Run." Divatox said

"Right." Rygog said

"I want my mommy." Divatox said

Meanwhile Trini, Zack, Lerigot and Yara walked up to the Black Storm Megazord and Turbo Megazord.

"Hey guys how about a lift?" Joey asked

Just then the Turbo Megazord let down its hand. Trini and Zack helped Lerigot and his family climb into the hand. The next day back at the Stadium Joey, Zack and Jason were fighting three teens from Stone Canyon. Joey managed to score the first point. Everyone cheered as Zack managed to get the second point. Then Jason gained the final point with his old reliable step spin kick.

"The national title goes to the Angel Grove shelter." The Announcer said.

"I knew they could do it." Justin said

"Come on." Kimberly said

All three rangers along with Tommy and Trini all ran up and cheered as Jason was handed the trophy and Joey was handed the check Zack ran over and hugged Trini.

"Well gang looks like the Shelter isn't closing anytime soon." Zack said

"Come on Justin." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Laura helped Justin onto the stage. Then Jason handed the trophy to Zack and lift Justin onto his shoulders. Zack then handed the trophy to Justin.

End of Turbo Movie Heroes from a Different Dimension. Next up Turbo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


End file.
